


Big Sister

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: EOS gets an unwelcome surprise





	Big Sister

The trill beside John alerted him to the AI's annoyance. He tried to lean into the programming module a bit more, ignoring his companion.  
  
"I don't see why you need to make another one. I can do everything from here just as efficiently." Her unit continued to hover above her creator.  
  
"The island needs better coverage, especially after what happened with the mechanic." He was getting tired of explaining this. "Remember, it's not a replacement. Think of her as a... sister."   
  
"I don't want a sister." The pout had him imagining a glaring child, arms crossed.  
  
"She's not as sophisticated as you, EOS." He was greatly intrigued by the idea of the older AI teaching the younger.   
  
"So, slow?... like Gordon." She sounded pleased by this thought.  
  
John pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gordon's not- ...EOS, she'll just be younger and need some help learning. Think you can handle that?"  
  
She was silent as she processed this idea. "I get to name her."   
  
"EOS..." John's voice warned, imagining what she could be thinking.   
  
The AI ignored him, her processors running to come up with a good name. After a short moment she said, "Aura."  
  
He gave her a surprised look. "That's actually nice."  
  
All serious, she explained. "She is to surround the island and that is all."  
  
He almost laughed, but caught himself, giving EOS a quick nod of agreement. "Once she's ready, Aura will be tied the island, promise."  
  
"Good." As the AI finally began to move away, John swore he heard a happy trill. He understood completely. She was going to be a big sister.


End file.
